1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of drying and bonding nail polish, and more particularly to the bonding of nail polish on a fingernail by means of a photo-sensitive protective top coat that is photo activated by either an ultra-violet light or by a natural incandescent light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many problems and difficulties often occur in the application and treating nail polish. Two of the most prevailing problems, however, are in the drying of the various layers or coatings after one or more coating have been applied to the fingernail. The other problem consist of properly bonding a final finished protective clear coat. After the application of one or more polish costs have been applied to a fingernail they are often not completely dry to a point wherein the solvents that help form the nail polish are not completely released from the polish before a protective coat is applied. Some methods of treating nail polish use a heat source along which will dry the nail polish but does not cause a good bonding between the nail polish. The polish looks dry but is sometimes left tacky which allows the polish to open to smudging. Yet, if the polish is overly dry it becomes susceptible to chipping and cracking. When more than one coat of nail polish is used is covered with a photo-sensitive top coat, which does not dry the polish, only the very top layer of the polish is provided with a bonding affect. This arrangement causes the remaining solvents in the various layer of nail polish to be trapped below the photo-sensitive top coat. This in turn causes a slow and uneven drying of one or more of the polish coats to take place. Accordingly, the slow and uneven drying will often result in poor adhesion to the nail, wherein the resultant nail polish becomes susceptible to cracking as well as chipping.
However, from the following description of the present invention it will be readily understood how the problems as mentioned above can be overcome by the by employing the method as will hereinafter be claimed.